phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
" |image= Isabella singing Let it Snow Image8.jpg |caption= Isabella singing. |band= Isabella |band2= Isabella |album= Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites |released= |performed= |genre= Holiday |label= |runtime= 1:41 (Episode) 2:07 (Album) |before= "Ferb Latin" |after= "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" |video= Episode and Credits Version. Album Version. }} " ", also known as "Let It Snow", is a song included as the 12th track of the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album. It was initially written, performed, and recorded in July of 1945 in Hollywood, California. It was sung by Isabella in the album Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. She sings it in the Season 3 episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Given the song's romantic nature, Isabella's feelings for Phineas Flynn appear while she sings. Additional lyrics from the album version are included in the song during the episode's end credits. Lyrics Episode version La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Album version Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (lalalalala) Lalala Let it snow Wooaaahh Whoo-ooa-aaah (Snow, snow) Lalalala (snow, snow) Lalalalalala (snow, snow) Lalalaaa- When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Gallery |name= }} Background Information * was written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in 1945. The song was written in July 1945 in Hollywood, California during one of the hottest days on record. It is one of many winter-related songs associated with the Christmas season, despite there being no direct reference to Christmas in the song. * Outfits Isabella wears during the song: *#Her regular winter outfit. *#Same outfit, with purple Santa hat. *#Same as above, with a white coat with bow at neck. *#Light purple hooded coat with her hair tucked in, with light purple muff. *#Fuzzy dark purple hooded coat, with indigo leggings and dark purple boots. *#Her regular winter outfit, with scarf and mittens added. *#White coat with dark purple pants, boots, and hat with dalmatian design (end credits). *# White coat with purple skirt, ice skates, and her regular winter hat but darker (end credits). *Given the romantic nature, this song is evidently associated with Isabella's affections for Phineas Flynn. *This is the first time Ginger appears with a bow. *In Latin Spanish, this song was never dubbed, both episode and album. **Same goes for the Castillian Spanish version, though the album version was dubbed. **And the same is for Russian version. But there is no album. *This is the first song to be a cover of an already written song. *This song has background vocals by Danny Jacob (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/danny-jacob/16273). Continuity *This is the tenth time Isabella sings a line by herself at one point of the song ("Yellow Sidewalk", "Danville for Niceness", among others), fifth song she is the main singer ("City of Love", "S'Winter", "Yellow Sidewalk", "Isabella's Song"), and second song sung by her that is (originally) not in an episode ("Isabella's Song", which is from "The Dad-inator"). *This is the second song where a character makes clothing changes throughout ("Disco Miniature Golfing Queen"). Songwriters *Sammy Cahn *Jule Styne ©1945 Warner Chappell Music, Inc. (ASCAP) ASCAP Work #420021596 Int'l St'd Musical Work Code #T0700953929 See Also *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Good King Wenceslas" *"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" *''Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites'' *''List of songs'' pl:Let it Snow vi:Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:L